


Not The Last

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: This won’t be our first and last kiss, Lance promised.





	Not The Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeiouna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/gifts).



It was the first time Hunk ever held him this way: tightly, not letting go, almost afraid. Beyond his shoulder Lance sees what they’re facing up against. Of all the battles they’ve fought, surviving this one would be a miracle. 

That was all the more reason to cup Hunk’s face in his hands and bring their faces together. 

“Hey, buddy, we’ll get through this,” he said, voice soft and lacking the usual humor in tone. Hunk’s eyes glow with uncertainty and hope. Lance brushes their lips together. 

_This won’t be our first and last kiss_ , Lance promises before letting go.


End file.
